


My Little Monsters

by UndercoverKittyCat



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Angst, Dom Tord - Freeform, Dom/sub, Drinking, Enemies to Lovers, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Monster Tom (Eddsworld) - Freeform, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Red leader Tord, Science Experiments, Slow Burn, Smut, Sub Tom, Swearing, forced transformation, slight a/b/o
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndercoverKittyCat/pseuds/UndercoverKittyCat
Summary: Tom was staying home while Edd and Matt were out on a camping trip. One night when coming home from the bar he got knocked out and woke up in a cold dark cell, and was greeted by the man he last expected.TordTord had captured Tom and planned to use his Monster side as a weapon for his army. Tom was forced to transform, but one day when he goes into heat, things take an unexpected turn.
Relationships: Tom/Tord (Eddsworld)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 83





	1. Caring for a cat

Welp, that should be everything" Edd placed his hands on his hips as he checked over everything he had packed for his and Matt's camping trip. Closing the trunk of the car he turned to Tom. "You still sure you don't want to come with us?" "Yup. I'd prefer to just stay home" he had one hand in the pocket of his blue hoodie while the other held a flask. He was planning to enjoy some time to himself while they were gone.  
"Alrighty then. Hey Matt, you ready to go?" "Yup!" He responded with enthusiasm.  
The two of them hopped into the car and Edd rolled down the window. "We'll be gone for a few days, are you gonna be alright on your own?" He asked Tom. "I'll be fine, no need to worry" He replied in a somewhat irritated tone. "Oh, I almost forgot, I'm gonna need you to take care of Ringo" he fished something out of his pocket and and extended it towards Tom. "Here, that's the key to my apartment. Ringo gets fed twice a day, once at noon, once in the evening. And don't forget to clean his litter box" Tom grabbed the key from Edd with his free hand and put it away. "Kay, got it". Edd started the car and said goodbye to Tom before driving off. He watched as the car shrunk in the distance until it was no longer in sight, and then headed back inside.  
The first thing he did when he was back in his apartment was plop down on the couch and watch TV. This lasted for a while, only getting up to use the bathroom or grab a bite to eat, and then sitting right back down. His trance was eventually broken when he glanced at the clock and realized that it was already the evening.  
Remembering his responsibility he got up and headed to Edds apartment. Taking the key from his pocked he unlocked the door and entered. As he went in the cat walked up to him and rubbed against his leg. "Hey Ringo, what's up buddy?" The cat looked up at him expectantly. "Meow?" "Yeah I know, you're hungry. Don't worry I'm getting it" He leaned down and scratched Ringo's head before going to Edd's kitchen to get Ringo his food. He located a can of cat food, opened it up and dumped it into his food bowl. "There you go, dinner is served" The cat approached his bowl and began to mow down on his food, munching happily. 

Once that was taken care of, he went into the living room and sat down on Edd's couch. When Ringo was finished with his food he came over to the couch and hopped up to sit with Tom. "Hey Ringo, you done already?" The feline gave a long stretch before going to curl up on Tom's lap. "It's just gonna be you and me for a few days, kay bud? Edd and Matt left for a camping trip and won't be back for a week" The feline didn't give a response. He just began purring as Tom stroked him slowly. It was going to be a long five days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying my first Eddsworld fanfic. I've had the idea for this story for a while and I finally got around to writing it! I only have a basic plot thought out so it might take me a while to write this, meaning updates may be slow.


	2. Captured

Four days past and the week was almost over. The days seemed to drag on and pass slowly when there wasn't much to do. So on the last day that his roommates were gone he decided he'd go hangout at his favorite bar for a while, finally doing something about his boredom. He spent hours there just drinking and making small talk with the bartender. By the time he finally left, it was late evening and it was getting dark out. He stumbled down the street, very clearly drunk, but with his high alcohol tolerance he at least knew where he was going.  
As he continued walking he thought he saw movement in the corner of his eye, but didn't think much of it in his dazed state and kept moving along. When passing by an ally way, the sound of a can clanging to the ground caught his attention. He stopped for a moment and turned his head to face the ally but didn't really see anything, but with his impared vision he couldn't exactly see clearly. 'Probably just some pesky rats' the brit thought to himself, and resumed his drunken walk home.  
Then, out of nowhere something hit him in the head and his sight faded to black...

__________________________________________________

When he awoke again he had a splitting pain in his head. The black eyed man held his head and winced from the pain as he sat up. Opening his void eyes he saw that he was in a dark, cold concrete room. "What the hell happened? Where am I?" He questioned, confused as to where he was and looked around the room. The brit found that he was sitting on a bed that was placed at one side of the room, it being the only thing that was in there aside from a toilet on the other side of the room. The door to the room was made of metal, likely made of iron. It had a small window on it, with a slot that was currently closed.

A sudden knock on the door made Tom jump, dread filling him as the person fumbled with the door for a moment before it was slowly creaked open. A dark silloette stood in the doorway, before stepping forward and coming into full view. He didn't know who to expect, but the man standing before him was the last person he'd expect. 

"Hello, Tom~" The man greeted slyly, smirking. He wore a dark blue trench coat with a red hoodie underneath and the entire right side of his face was scarred. His right arm seemed to be missing, replaced with a red robotic arm and his hair stood up in two points, resembling a pair of horns. 

Tom couldn't believe his lack of eyes. It was none other than Tord himself. His shock was soon replaced with confusion and anger. 'How is he here!?! I thought he died!' Those were only a couple of the questions he had racing through his mind. He got up from where he sat and stomped over to Tord "You!!! Where did you take me!? What are you planning to do?!" "Now Tom, is that how you're supposed to greet an old friend?"He feigned innocence. "I am not your friend!" 

"Well that's a little harsh" he pretended to be hurt by his words. "Anyway, to answer your questions I had my two most trusted soldiers kidnap you and bring you my base. As for the other one; You are a part of an old project that I started a long time ago to create an 'ultimate weapon' of sorts. You see, you hold a great amount of power that currently lies dorment within you, and with a little bit of 'help' that power can be used to help aid my army forces" 

"There is no way I'm helping you with anything, commie" he spat, folding his arms and letting out an angry huff. "Oh, it won't matter if you're willing to or not, you're still going to 'help' either way"  
If looks could kill then Tord would probably be dead already with how the brit was glaring at him. "Fuck off!" He had enough of the commie's presence, wanting nothing more than for the horn haired man to leave already. He complied and began taking a few steps backwards, keeping his gaze on Tom.

"Alright witness, but don't think I'll be done with you. I've got a lot planned and you aren't getting out of here any time soon" He stepped into the doorway, still facing Tom. "Whatever commie. Get the hell out of my sight" Tord grabbed the handle to the door and slowly closed it, slipping out of sight.  
But before it was closed fully, he poked his head back in to say one more thing. "Oh, and Tom. Since you're going to be here for a while, you might as well make yourself at home" He added, then shut the iron door and locked it. 

Tom sighed, finally relaxing a little with him gone. He sat back down on the bed and layed back. Now it was just him, and without there being anything else to do he just layed there with his thoughts. 

Are Edd and Matt going to notice he's gone? Will they care that he's missing? Maybe, or maybe not. He missed his friends already, and wondered if they were doing alright. 'I bet the camping trip must've been fun, probably should've went with them' If he did than he probably wouldn't be in this mess right now. Edd would've had one of the neighbors take care of his cat, so it wouldn't even be a problem. 

But.....  
What did Tord mean when he said he had a dormant power within him? He said he was part of an old project he started, does that mean he did shit to him without his knowledge? That's just great..... He's a fucking human expirement with no knowledge of what was done to him and was going to be used as a 'weapon' by a deranged psychopath. 

Can this situation get any worse?

After a while of thinking to himself, his thoughts began to drift and his eyelids grew heavy. Giving in to the drowsyness, he shut his eyes and fell asleep....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! How are you liking the story so far? Let me know your thoughts. What do you think will happen?


	3. Changed

When Tom woke up again he almost thought he was back in his room, but as he opened his eyes he realized he was still in a cell, the event that occurred just hours earlier having not been been a dream. He let out a sigh and forced his body up into a sitting position. Lifting a hand to his face, he attempted to rub the sleep from his eyes, letting out a long yawn.

Edd and Matt were supposed to be coming back from their trip today. What will they do when they find out he's gone? Will they start looking for him? Maybe they'll put out missing posters if they do.

The chill of the room sunk into his skin, making the brit shiver and pull himself into his hoodie to keep the cold at bay. ' _Why is it so cold in here? Couldn't that commie even think to put heating in the cells?_ ' Probably not. He likely isn't even considerate enough to think of things like that.

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts, Slightly startling him. The slot to the window on the door slid open, a pair of brown eyes peeking through. "Hey buddy, it's breakfast time. Come and get it" ' _well, at least he's considerate enough to feed his prisoners_ ' He thought before getting up and grabbing the tray of food as it was slid through the window. He was a bit surprised that the window was big enough to slide the tray through, but it was likely that it was designed that way to allow prisoners to receive food. After grabbing the tray the person behind the door said something else. "Red Leader will come down here to retrieve you shortly. He will be taking you up to the lab, so eat quickly" And with that they shut the slot on the door and left.

' _Red Leader? That must be Tord_ ' he thought. Looking down at his food, he inspected what he had received. On the tray there was a plate that held scrambled eggs and two slices of soggy toast. To the side of the plate there was a small carton of milk. ' _Doesn't look too bad_ '  
' _But what if it was poisoned?_ ' This thought made him a bit hesitant to eat it. ' _No, he wouldn't do that. He needs me alive for his little 'project_ '. Bringing it to the bed he sat down and placed it in his lap. He picked up a fork and warily took a bite of the scrambled eggs. They tasted pretty bland, but this may just be the only meal he'll get today so he decided to not be picky and eat it anyway.

Once he was finished with his breakfast he placed the tray on the floor. Soon after there was another knock at the door. It was unlocked and opened up to reveal none other than Tord himself. He stepped inside along with two brunette soldiers trailing behind him. The Norwegian had an evil look in his eyes and wore a sly smile.  
"Good morning Tom~ I see you enjoyed your breakfast" He said, noticing the mostly emptied tray on the floor. He glared at Tord, giving him a response. "I didn't actually. It tasted like shit"  
"Well, that's too bad. At least it'll keep you from starving, so you'll just have to deal with it"

"Anyways, you'll be coming with me up to the lab. It'd be best if you cooperate, we don't want any trouble" He said in an almost threatening manner, then ordered one of his soldiers to grab Tom and escort him out of the room. The other soldier took the tray, and they all left the cell, Tord closing the door behind them.  
___________________________________________

Soon after, they stood at the entrance to the lab. Tord stepped forward and punched a code into a keypad on the wall. The door then slid open, and Tord, Tom, and the soldier holding onto him walked through, the other soldier staying behind.  
Upon walking in Tom noticed the many beakers, vials, and strange contraptions that were strewn all over the place. The sight of all these made him anxious, and considering what he was there for, it just added to his anxiety. He was guided to a chair and forced to sit down. Cuffs attached to the chair were clamped down over his wrists to keep him from trying to escape.

The Norwegian walked over to a countertop and grabbed a syringe, then proceeded to fill it with some kind of serum, and walked back over to Tom. Tom dreaded what was about to come, staring intently at the needle in Tord's hand. "Finally, here comes the fun part. Don't worry jehovah, this won't hurt..... too much~"

A sharp pain shot through Tom's neck as Tord plunged the needle into him. He flinched and tensed his body, squeezing his eyes shut. He did his best to hold back a scream, letting out a strained whine. Once Tord had finished he pulled the needle from his neck.  
"See, now was that so hard Tommy? Honestly, you're such a baby about needles" " sh-shut up" He replied, slightly embarrassed about his fear of needles.  
"Hmm... I'd rather not. It's just too fun to toy with you"  
He went back over to the counterspace, put the syringe away and came back over to Tom. "I'm **_not_** your play thing!" Tom spat, feeling his anger grow by the minute. "But of course you are Tom. You're my weapon of mass destruction. Its going to be very fun to play with you~"  
His anger continued to grow, and he was almost shaking in his seat. " ** _Shut up_** " he said through grit teeth.

Tord noticed this and a wicked grin spread across his face. "What's the matter, Tom? Can't handle what you know is inevitable? I can just imagine; you, on the the battlefield taking out enemy tanks like their nothing. Doesn't that sound nice?"

The brit seemed to have finally had enough. Feeling adrenaline rush through him, he broke free of the cuffs keeping him in place with an inhuman strength - and lashed out at Tord. "I said - **shut the hell up**!!!!" And with one swift movement Tom had struck Tord in the face.

After a moment, Tom realized The norski was bleeding, three red gashes across his cheek. Looking down at his hand, it was no longer just a normal hand. It had turned to a deep purple, his fingers now large, hard claws. He stared at it in disbelief, but couldn't for long as his other parts began shifting painfully. "Aahh! What's happening to me!?" He questioned, his legs and ears changing shape to be more animal-like, his arms darkening in color, a tail slowly sprouting from the base of his spine, and a pair of horns emerging from his scalp.

Tord stood there and chuckled darkly. "That, my friend is the serum taking effect" He touched a hand to his cheek, and after pulling it away, sure enough there was blood on his fingers. "All it's doing is reawakening the beast that has been lying dormant within you. It just needed a little 'encouragement' to come out"

Tom doubled over from the pain and fell to his knees. He looked up at Tord and for a brief moment he thought he saw the Norwegian's uncovered eye flash a bright yellow color. He must've been seeing things.  
"H-how long.... how long ago did you do this to me?" He wheezed out, struggling to say so because of the pain of his body shifting.

"It was years ago actually, when I was still living with you. I never knew for sure if my experiment actually worked, but seeing you now it most definitely **_did_** " He had a look of satisfaction on his face, glad that his experiment on Tom had actually worked.  
Tom's transformation finally ceased, and he let out a breath of relief. He stayed in place for a moment, breathing heavily. Carefully he pushed himself off the ground and slowly rose to his feet.

The anger he felt moments ago had not died down. If anything it had grown to a flaming rage. In an unusually even tone, he spoke. "You experimented on your own roommate..... **You're a sick bastard**!!!"  
He wasted no time and lunged at Tord, causing the horn-haired male to stumble backwards. Tord grabbed onto Tom's wrists and pushed his arms away, trying to keep Tom away from him. "Tom, what the hell is wrong with you!?" He tried hard to keep Tom back, but with his newfound monster strength it was proving to be difficult. "What's wrong with me? My problem with you is what's wrong with me!!!!" The black eyed male forced Tord back further until he was pressed against a wall. "I'm _**so**_ fed up with you, and _**everything**_ you've done!!!!" He yanked a hand free from the commie's grasp and punched Tord in the face.

As soon as this happened the soldier in the room came up behind Tom and grabbed him, pulling him away from the Tord to prevent any further harm. "You are not to attack Red Leader!" The soldier scolded.  
"Thank you Paul. I need you call Patryk in here and escort him back to his cell"  
"Yes sir" Paul shifted his hold on Tom so he could grab his radio on his belt. "Patryk, I need your assistance in returning the experiment to his cell" He quickly got a reply. " _Sure thing. I'll be right in_ " Tom struggled against his hold, but Paul kept his grip tight. In only a few seconds Patryk entered the lab, and with Paul they both brought him out of the room.

"Let go of me!!" Tom exclaimed, trying to break out of their hold but the soldiers refused and held him tight. Soon enough he was thrown back into his cold cell and the iron door was slammed shut. In a fit of rage he banged as hard as he could on the door, but his efforts were in vain as the iron door did not budge. Eventually his flaming rage had extinguished and he tired himself out. Feeling exhausted he hauled himself over to the bed, and as soon as he was lying down he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking a while to update. I like to work my stories in my own time so updates will be slow.


	4. Heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read this chapter, I would really like some feedback. I don't have any beta readers so any criticism would be greatly appreciated(just don't be rude about it). I would like to know what I could do better so I can improve with my writing.   
> Now on to the chapter.

It's been about 2 weeks now since Tom has been captured by Tord, and he absolutely hated it. For one, he's barely able to eat. They give him food every other day, so half of the time he's been here he hasn't been able to eat anything. Another thing he despised was the almost constant testing he was put through. They would force him to transform by either aggravating him or giving him an adrenaline shot, and then they would test things like the strength his monster form had. 

It always annoys him when Tord or someone he sent forces him out of his cell to take him to the lab. In all honesty he'd rather be left alone in his cell than deal with the testing. 

Today doesn't feel much different than the other days he's been here, but for the past week Tom has felt slightly off. He'd often get cramps and frequently had to use the restroom. He could swear that he's shat more times in the past few days than he normally would in an entire week. He assumed it was just from something he ate, the food that the red army provided not exactly being the best. But something that was weird was when they took a blood test from him to check his health they found that he had elevated levels of estrogen, which was very unusual considering he was biologically male. 

Once again he hears someone at the door fumbling with the lock before opening it up. He's greeted with the sight of his horn-haired rival Tord. "Good morning witness~ I hope you're ready for today" He greeted from the doorway, the light shining in behind him making him look like a silhouette. Tom squinted his eyes from the brightness of the light. He spends so much time in his dark cell that he'd probably never get used to the bright light coming in.

Tord stepped in away from the light giving Tom a better view of him. He didn't know if it was the lighting or some strange 'sickness' messing with his head, but for some reason the Norwegian actually kind of looked hot. He blushed slightly and averted his gaze elsewhere, folding his arms and then gave him a response. "I'm _never_ ready to deal with your bullshit" 

"Oh, that's fine. You'll still have to deal with it. Anyway, aside from the usual, we'll be doing something kind of different today" Tom looked back at Tord and raised a brow, curious as to what it was. "What is it?" 

"I'm going to be taking you to breakfast with me up in the mess hall. Thought you could use more time out of your cell" Tom almost couldn't believe his ears. Was he joking, or was the commie actually being nice for once? He should be thinking that he seemed kinda sus(picious. lol, do you get the reference?), but his words sounded genuine. Despite this Tom still had some doubt. "Are you being serious?" 

"Yes, I am. If you don't want to, that's fine. You can just stay here and breakfast will be sent down to you" he replied. Even though Tom sometimes prefers to be alone, he's growing tired of being by himself most of the time, so he decides to take up the offer. "Eh, fine, I'll go" 

"Great! Now, I don't reccomend trying anything, because there will be many of my soldiers there who can stop you" Tom sighed. "Whatever" 

______________________________________

The pair walked through the wide doorway and entered the mess hall. As they entered, a few pairs of eyes glanced at them. When they walked past some of the soldiers, a few of them gave Tord a salute, a sign of their respect. He guided Tom to an open seat and he sat down. 

"Wait here for a moment, I will be back with our breakfast" 

The dirty blonde sat and waited on the Norwegian, and after not too long of waiting, Tord came back with two trays in his hands. Curious eyes were watching them, wondering who Tom was or why he was sitting with the Red Leader. Tord placed the trays on the table and sat down across from Tom, scooting one over to Tom's side. 

"Here's your breakfast, either eat it now, or you won't be eating today" Tom looked at his tray to see what was on there. It seemed like they were serving the crappy scrambled eggs again. "Thanks" He didn't question it and dug in, even though he didn't feel like eating much in that moment.

He ate it slowly, but halfway through he stopped as he felt a cramp building up in his abdomen. He let out a small whine as he grew more uncomfortable. 

The Norski noticed this and looked up at Tom. "Are you alright, Witness?" He asked. "I-I don't know-" he strained to say. He began breathing heavily and his body started to feel hot. Tord noticed the very tips of horns peeking out from Tom's forehead and realized he was shifting. He looked around at the other people in the room and glanced back at Tom. His transformation just started so luckily no one has noticed yet, but he needed to get Tom out of there. 

"Tom, we have to go" He stood up from his seat and came over to Tom's side. The dirty blonde looked up at him through squinted eyes in confusion. "what?" He grabbed onto Tom's wrist and pulled him from his seat. "We need to go, you're beginning to shift" And without another word he lead him out of the mess hall in a hurry. 

Once they were in the clear he let go of Tom's wrist. Tom leaned back against a wall and curled in on himself, his arms wrapped around his middle as he painfully shifted. After a while it was finally over, and he let out a breath of relief. His face was flushed and his body felt even hotter than before, burning with a certain _need_. 

"I'm going to bring you back to your cell until later" the Norski told him. The brit just stared at him with a weird look, and then he threw himself at Tord, his arms wrapping around his neck. This took the horn-haired male by surprise, not expecting him to do something like this. Tom's half lided gaze stared up at Tord "You smell _really_ nice~" A blush spread across his cheeks as a strangely sweet aroma hit his nostrils. It smelled like a mix of pine trees and pineapple. 

Tord felt himself growing warm, the scent messing with him in some way. "T-Tom, what's gotten into you?" He questioned, confused at his strange behavior. "Don't know... but **_you_** look so _strong_ and _handsome_ ~" his tail gently waved from side to side, and he nuzzled his cheek against the Norski's chest. Tord placed his hands on the britt's shoulders and pushed Tom away from him. "Okay! This is so unlike you! I'm taking you back to your cell" 

As they made their way back, Tord tried his best to ignore the scent that he assumed was coming from Tom. It was causing him to become aroused, but he pushed any _weird_ thoughts to the back of his mind, thinking about what was going on with Tom instead. ' _How could he all of a sudden like me? He's never liked me. What's wrong with him? His body is a lot warmer than usual, and then there's that **scent** '_ Just thinking about it made his face even redder. ' _Maybe this has something to do with his monster form, seeing as he wasn't like this before he transformed'_

He came out of his thoughts as they approached the basement where his cell resided. The pair descended down the stairs and continued down the hall, almost to the destination. Before they could make it though Tom clung onto Tord again. "I really want you, Tordie~ Please stay with me~" He leaned in and pressed his lips against Tord's. 

The horn-haired male stood there in shock. Tom - the person who was supposed to _hate_ him - was now kissing him! He didn't know what to do, but for some reason he didn't pull away. The closeness of the black-eyed male made that same pine and pineapple scent much stronger, and this time he didn't try to resist the effects. It clouded his mind and made him heat up even more, his body now burning with desire. At this point the commie couldn't control himself anymore. He deepened the kiss, then lifted Tom up and made it the rest of the way to the cell. He parted his lips from Tom's and made a few clumsy attempts to open it before finally opening it up.

When they got in Tord pushed it shut behind him and threw Tom down on the bed. "You said you wanted me?" He asked in a husky tone, his breathing heavy. "Y-yes! Please mate me, make me yours!~" And with that, he did as asked and made Tom his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I apologize if it seems like a mess, but I tried my best. I may or may not do a smut next chapter, but I'm not sure. Also if you didn't get my little reference sus is a term commonly used in the game Among Us and it's short for suspicious.


	5. Lust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick warning, this chapter will contain smut! If you don't like that then I'd recommend you don't read this chapter.

The chill of the room the pair resided in seemed to disappear, replaced with the warmth of their heated bodies. Tord immediately got to work with undressing Tom, pulling off both his hoodie and shirt, then throwing them to the side. When cold air met warm skin it made the black-eyed male shiver. 

Their lips collided once more as the Norski pulled off Tom's torn pants, discarding them somewhere in the room. The brit reached his arms up and placed them around Tord's neck, pulling him in closer. Their kiss was fueled by desire, a burning need for one another. They soon parted to catch their breath, breathing heavily. 

Tom let go of Tord as he began unbuttoning his coat, taking his arms out of the sleeves and letting it fall to the floor. After it was off he lifted his top and hoodie over his head and tossed those to the floor as well. Tom watched as the commie worked on taking off his boots, socks, and jeans. 

Now free from most of his restricting clothing the Norwegian crawled onto the bed and hovered over the other male. Tom gazed up at him, his already flushed face blushing even more at the alpha energy Tord gave off. The horn-haired male hooked his fingers under the band of Tom's boxers and slowly slid them down, pulling them off and discarding them. The brit's cock was now free from it's confines, the cold air hitting it making him moan softly. 

Tom shifted to turn onto his front side and raised his rear end, moving his tail aside and presented his ass to Tord. He turned his head to look back at him. "T-take me, please- I-I need you~" He begged, the burning ache he felt in his hole needing to be satisfied. 

Tord shoved a couple of fingers up his ass to prep him, causing Tom to let out a small yelp. He found Tom's hole to be strangely wet, but didn't think much of it as proceeded to move his fingers in a scissor-like motion. 

Tom moaned from the action, his hands tightening and gripping the sheets.

Once the Norski deemed him ready, he pulled out his fingers and found them to be coated in a slick, clear substance. Without any questioning he continued to what he was doing and pulled down his own boxers. 

When his erect cock sprung loose he let out a groan of relief. He wasted no time and lined his dick up with Tom's entrance. Leaning down he whispered in Tom's ear. "What do you want?" He asked teasingly. "I want you to fuck me!" He replied impatiently. 

Tord found enjoyment in hearing this, and couldn't help but tease him even more. "Beg for me~" 

" Please! Please fuck me, I need you inside me!" He pleaded, his impatience turning to desperation.

"That's just what I wanted to hear" Satisfied with his answer, Tord grabbed onto his hips and pushed his cock into his entrance, earning a loud moan from Tom. He groaned as he slid in, the tightness of his hole gripping his cock. When he was all the way in he waited a moment to get used to the feel of it, and then he started moving.

He pulled out until it was just the head in, and gave a hard thrust forward, making Tom cry out. The slick in the brit's hole acted as a natural lubricant, making Tord's movements much easier.

Soon enough he was at a steady pace, thrusting in and out and earning beautiful noises from Tom. The bed creaked and shook back and forth, the only noises to be heard was loud moaning, grunts and groans, and a wet squelching sound. 

Tom gripped onto the sheets hard, his sharp claws tearing small holes in the fabric. He moaned at every thrust forward, loving every second of it. Feeling himself grow closer to his climax, he pleaded to Tord. "G-go faster! Please, I-I'm close!"

Hearing this he held onto him tighter and picked up his pace, thrusting into him faster and with more force. His own climax began building up, and he was growing impatient. 

Moments later the black-eyed male shouted out as he came, his semen spraying onto his stomach and soiling the sheets. His hole tightened around Tord, almost sending him over the edge. "T-Tom," he said in a low tone, panting heavily "I'm gonna come" 

"Do it! Come inside, breed me~!" Tom pleaded. With one last thrust forward he stilled as he came hard inside Tom, his seed filling his ass. He moaned loudly as he did so, then leaned forward and bit onto the brit's neck. 

"Ah!" Tom yelped from Tord biting him, and slightly winced from the pain. His sharp canines pierced his skin, and when the Norwegian's climax was finished, he let go of Tom's neck and leaned back. Sure enough there was a mark there and small beads of blood started to surface. 

Tord pulled out of Tom, a mix of his cum and slick leaking out of his ass. The dirty blonde collapsed on the bed and relished in the afterglow, his need finally being satisfied for now. The feeling of content relaxed him, lulling him asleep. 

Tord sat there for a while, catching his breath. The once heavy scent that clouded his mind began to fade, allowing his head to clear up. When he was in his right mind again he looked down at a naked Tom and noticed he was naked as well, then realized what he did. "Fuck, what the hell did I just do!?" 

He quickly got up from the bed and scrambled to find all his clothing, rushing to get himself dressed. "Shit, I can't believe I did that!" 'And with Tom of all people' He scolded himself.

When he was finally dressed he left the cell as soon as he could, locking it behind him. He left Tom alone for the rest of the day, wanting to forget about what happened. 

He ordered for someone to clean Tom's cell next time he's taken to the lab. He was lucky that area of the basement was practically empty, otherwise whoever else was down there would've heard everything. He tried going about like nothing happened, shoving any thought of what he did with Tom to the back of his mind to try and forget about it. 

What he didn't know though, was that actions always have consequences, and that event was just the beginning to something neither of them would have expected. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was that moment Tord knew, he fucked up.(lol, sorry I had to XD) And Tom gets really needy when in heat.   
> I hope this is good, I've never really been brave enough to post a smut before. I also don't write stuff like this often, so there's not a lot of experience.


	6. Check up & Discovery

After the fiasco with Tom, he seemed to return to normal within a few days. Tord avoided him as best as possible until he knew for sure he wasn't in that strange state anymore, not wanting anything weird happening again. Tom didn't seem to remember what happened between them, and it was best it stayed that way, the Norski not mentioning it to him once. 

They went on with their normal routine, and eventually a couple of months already passed. Not much changed, aside from Brit's behavior. He grew tired more often, and always wanted to sleep in when they came to retrieve him. Of course, whoever came to get him couldn't let him sleep in, so they would force him out of the bed, resulting in a very groggy and cranky Tom. Another change with Tom was that be began feeling sick a lot, mainly in the mornings. 

What woke Tom up this morning was that same sick feeling in his stomach. He continued to lay there hoping it would pass, but it didn't seem to relent. The nausea only seemed to grow worse, to a point that he had to jump out of bed and rush over to the toilet at the other side of the room, emptying his stomach's contents into the porcelain bowl.  
He coughed and hacked a little when he was finished, his breathing shakey as he sat there for a moment to make sure he wouldn't throw up again. When he was sure he wasn't going to barf anymore he grabbed some toilet paper and used it to wipe his mouth, then dropped it into the bowl and flushed it. 

This has been happening to him for about a week now; he would wake up feeling nauseous and then ended up vomiting into the toilet.  
He didn't know what was causing it, so he assumed it may have been something in the food, but he had a feeling that wasn't it.  
Feeling exhausted he climbed back into the bed to try and get more sleep.

Later that same morning Tord arrives once more with his two soldiers to the brit's cell to retrieve him. As he opens the door the bright light from the hall floods the room.  
"Rise and shine Tom, you know what we're here for" Tord calls out. The dirty blonde groans and turns to his other side, facing away from the light and hides his face under the thin blanket. "go away... I'm tired..." 

"You can't sleep all day Tom. Come on"  
Tord went over to the bed and yanked the blanket off Tom, earning an angry hiss from him. The brit's mood seemed to change quickly, going from tired to pissed in just a couple seconds. He proceeded to hide his face again, shoving it under the pillow to avoid them, his tail thumping against the mattress angrily.  
"Seriously Tom, you need to get up!" The Norski was getting frustrated, so he went to forcefully pull the pillow off Tom's head. The dirty blonde grumbled and furrowed his eyebrows, giving Tord a sour look. 

"Let's go," The commie reached his left hand forward to grab Tom's arm, and pulled him up to force him out of bed. Something in Tom told him this action was a potential threat, so in an act of defense he lunged forward and bit Tord's arm, causing him to immediately pull away. 

"Ow!!! What the hell?!?!" He exclaimed, now holding onto the injured area. "I want you to leave me alone..." Tom said bitterly, unphazed by the fact that he just bit the other. 

They were eventually able to get him out of the bed, much to Tom's dismay. As they escorted him down the hall, he was still in a bad mood, but that seemed to change when his stomach started feeling queasy again. He slowed his pace as they walked, hanging his head down as the nausea continued to grow. The soldiers holding onto him had to pull him along, almost dragging him. 

The black-eyed male halted in his tracks as he felt bile rising up his throat. Unable to hold it back he hunched over and puked whatever was left in his stomach on the ground, getting it on one of the soldier's boots. 

This took them by surprise, and one exclaimed, "Aww, gross!!!" Then let go of him, allowing the brit to fall onto his knees. The commotion caught Tord's attention, making him turn around. When he saw that Tom had thrown up, he couldn't help but express his concern. "Are you alright Tom?" 

After a moment of sitting there he looked up to Tord and responded. "Does it look like I'm fine? You try puking your guts out for a week straight" feeling better he pushed himself off the ground to stand up, avoiding the bile on the floor. 

The Norski reached a hand out and grabbed the other's. He recalls a couple of other instances where he's seen Tom get sick, and he became worried for his health. "This has gone on long enough. Come with me, we're going to the Medical Ward. You've been due for another health checkup anyway".

___________________________________________________

"Ah! Greetings Red Leader! What brings you here today?" Dr. Coleman - a doctor of the Red Army - greets in a friendly tone. He had shaggy brown hair and a pair of green eyes that gazed through the lenses of glasses he wore on his face. As he entered the room he closed the door behind him.

The dirty blonde was seated on an exam table and the Norski stood in place.  
"Hello doctor. I'm here for another checkup with Tom. It seems he hasn't been feeling quite well lately. We need to figure out what's wrong with him so I can have him in his best shape" Tord responded.

"Hmm... I see" Dr.Coleman pulled out a stool and sat down. He pulled a pen from behind his ear and had a clipboard ready to write down notes. "So Tom, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" He asked, looking towards him.  
The black-eyed male shrugged his shoulders, slightly unsure. "Eh, I guess not"  
"Alright then," he clicked his pen, preparing to write things down. "What are some symptoms you've been experiencing lately?" He paused to allow Tom to answer. 

"Well, I've been sick for about a week now, and I'm a lot more tired than usual" He listed a couple of his symptoms that he could think of. 

"He's also been extra cranky. He actually bit me earlier when I was trying to get him out of bed" Tord added in, pulling up his sleeve and showing the bite mark Tom left. 

"Oh. We'll have a look at that later, okay?" He said to Tord, the bite not looking too severe. He jotted a few notes down. "Anyway, I'm going to be checking a few things if that's alright"

He started doing what they'd normally do for a checkup. He checked his temperature, blood pressure, etc. When he got to checking his breathing/heartbeat, he stopped to ask a question. " Could you remove your sweatshirt please? It'll help me get a better reading" 

Tom sighed, he was somewhat annoyed but complied anyway. "Fine" As he went to lift his hoodie over his head his shirt raised slightly, exposing a part of his stomach. When he did this the doctor noticed something, but waited until Tom finished. 

"I think I may have noticed something, is it alright if I take a look at your abdomen?" The brit's instincts were telling him no - that he should be protecting his midsection and not let anyone touch it. Pinning his ears back he looked away and gave a reluctant nod of approval, knowing that the doctor wasn't going to do anything, and that this was for his own wellbeing.

The dirty blonde lifted his shirt up halfway, revealing his belly to Dr.Coleman. Tom's stomach was slightly distended outward, but it was barely noticeable and subtle enough that anyone would pass it off as body fat. The doctor placed his gloved hands on his stomach and lightly pressed down to feel it. "Hmm, it's surprisingly firm right here. You may have some bloating going on" When he was done he gave the okay for Tom to put his shirt down, and he was relieved to do so.

After listening to his heart and measuring Tom's hight and weight, the doctor went over to a came back over to them. "Okay, I'm going to be drawing some blood for testing. Your elevated levels of estrogen we found last time was a cause for concern, so we're going to check again to see if everything is fine" 

"Okay..." Tom responded nervously. He still had a fear of needles, and couldn't help his anxiety as the doctor started prepping him. He tied a thick elastic band tightly around his upper arm, then wiped down the section of his arm he was taking blood from with an alcohol wipe. Picking up the needle he connected a small tube to the end and felt for a good spot on Tom's arm. 

Tom turned his head in the other direction and squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself as Dr. Coleman inserted the needle. He flinched at the pain, and he waited in anticipation for what felt like forever until he was finally done taking blood samples. When he finished he took off the elastic band placed a gauze pad where the needle once was, then used bandaging to wrap it up. 

"Alright! We're done here. You did well handling that this time Tom, great job" The doctor praised, patting Tom on the shoulder. " I'll be taking these samples to the lab. We could get results within a few hours to a couple of days. It was great meeting with you two, and I'll be seeing you again when we get the results back"

___________________________________________________

It took a full day of waiting for the test results, but by noon the next day they were called up to the Medical Ward to receive the results.

"So how are Tom's test results doctor? Is he fine?" Tord asked, voicing his concern. Tom was once again sitting on an exam table, waiting anxiously to hear what the doctor had to say. 

"Umm... we're unsure. His levels of estrogen haven't seemed to die down, and on top of that we discovered he now has abnormally high amounts of hCG in his blood" They gave him a confused look, not knowing what that was.  
"Uhh... what is h-C-G?" Tom asked. From the way Dr.Coleman put it, it didn't seem to sound good. "Well hCG stands for Human Chorionic Gonadotropin, and it's a hormone that in normal levels shouldn't be detectable in blood. When it's found in high levels, it's typically associated with women who are in the earlier stages of pregnancy, but elevated levels can also be an indication for certain types of cancer." 

This information was a lot to take in for the two of them. "Wait, so does this mean he has cancer?" The commie questioned. The thought of someone he's known for years slowly dying from an incurable disease didn't settle well with him. 

"Yes, there is a very high chance that he does" He told them solemnly. Tom couldn't quite wrap his head around the news. He didn't know what to think, he just sat there in shock, unable to utter any words. 

"Now with our limited resources and the X-ray machine being out of order at the moment, there isn't much we can do for him. The least we could do is give him an ultrasound to see if we can find a tumor" 

"Undersood" was the only other thing Tord managed to say.

___________________________________________________

Tom was taken to a different room that contained the ultrasound machine, and he climbed up onto the bed that was in there. The doctor turned on the machine and set a few thing up, then grabbed out a bottle of gel. "Okay Tom, I'll need you to lay back and lift your shirt again for me" He instructed. Tom did as told and exposed his midsection for him to see.

"So since you seem to be bloated right here this is where we'll check first. Just a little warning, the gel may be cold" Dr. Coleman let him know, then squeezed the gel onto his stomach, making the brit shiver. 

Dr. Coleman took the transducer and pressed it down on Tom's midsection, moving it around and focusing on the screen to try and find something. 

He furrowed his brows as something came up on the screen. What the screen displayed was four black splotches squished against each other, and there were tiny white masses within each one. The two of them watched the screen intently, unsure of what they were looking at.

The doctor appeared to be in complete shock, and he moved the transducer around some more to make sure he wasn't seeing things, then spoke up. " this isn't a tumor...."

This confused them even more. "If it's not a tumor than what the hell is it!?" The Norwegian exclaimed. 

"Well, the good news is it turns out that this isn't cancer." When he said that a huge wave of relief washed over them, but anticipation still hung heavy in the air. 

"This may come as a shock to you, and I myself find it quite baffling - but I've seen this enough times that it's unmistakable; you're pregnant"

Those last two words were enough to flip their entire world upside down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter! This is probably the lengthiest chapter I've ever written for a story so far, and with the word count being over 2,000 ! I did a decent amount of research for this and I put a lot of time into writing it, so I hope you enjoy ^^ also I apologize if anything here is inaccurate, I try my best.


	7. Chapter 7

"You're Pregnant"

"What?" Tom couldn't believe what he was hearing. Just a minute ago they thought he had cancer, and now he's telling them it's the complete opposite? He sat up slightly, using his arms to hold himself up "You're joking right? That shouldn't be possible" 

"That's exactly what I thought, but what's on-screen says otherwise" The doctor made a gesture at the screen, and Tom looked towards the monitor again, focusing on it more intently. The four small white masses inside the black appeared to move around frequently, and they looked vaguely human-shaped. The brit could feel his heart beating faster as he stared in complete and utter disbelief. 

"Since you're an experiment it could be likely that your biology was changed in such a way that allows you to bear offspring. Judging by the size of the embryos I'd assume that you're already 2 months along." The doctor suggested.

The horn-haired male stood there stiffly, his face turning pale. He thought he'd be able to forget about what he did with tom, but this revelation caused the memory to resurface. He didn't think anything would result from the encounter, but he was oh so wrong. The heavy weight of the situation settled on his shoulders, and his mind was filled with guilt.

The dirty blonde turned his head to face the doctor again. "I don't understand! I haven't even slept with anyone! And it's not like I could when I'm always cooped up in a cell all day!" He paused for a moment when he thought of something, then anger began building up inside him. He looked over to where Tord stood, giving him a dangerous glare. 

"Unless... you did something to me!" He exclaimed, knowing the Norski was somehow involved in this. Tord grew very anxious at his accusation, and threw his hands up. "This is just another one of your sick experiments isn't it?!? One to see if I could get pregnant!?! Well congrats on that 'cause it fucking worked!!" The brit had tears in his eyes that threatened to fall, his throat aching as it grew tight. 

"T-Tom, it's really not like that, I swear!" He tried to defend himself, but in the end it was still him that caused this to happen.   
"Just shut up, I don't want to hear your bullshit"

Dr.Coleman removed the transducer right before Tom had started yelling, and busied himself by going to take care of a few things on the ultrasound machine, trying not to get involved. 

Tom reached over for a box of tissues at the bedside and used them to wipe the gel off of him now that the doctor was done. He pulled down his shirt and hoodie, covering up his stomach. The air in the room was tense from Tom shouting, but what was now silence was equally just as tense. 

The black-eyed male slid himself off the bed, the nails of his clawed feet clicking on the floor. Something he found funny was that a while ago he was able to change back to normal, but in the past couple months he's been stuck in his half-transformed state. 'Guess I know why now' It made sence, because the process of shifting was very stressful, and that wouldn't be good for the life he discovered he was now carrying. 

"I'm done here" He shoved his hands in his pockets, his gaze directed toward the ground. A tap on his shoulder made him look up. Dr. Coleman stood there and was handing him something. The brit brought his hand out and took it from the Doctor, then examined what he had given him. It was a photo of his ultrasound, each embryo labeled one through four. 

"Thought you could use this. I wish you the best of luck, Quadruplets are going to be quite the handful" Tom stared at the photo for a bit before putting it in his pocket. "Yeah.... um, thanks" He still couldn't believe this was happening. That he was actually pregnant, and not just with one, but four kids. It was all overwhelming.

He brought his hand up to his face and wiped the tears from his eyes to keep them from falling. He hated crying, especially when it was in front of other people. Putting his hand back in his pocket, he went to exit the room. Tord noticed Tom was about to leave, so he followed after him. The brit just wanted to go back to the only place where he found solitude so he can be left alone with his thoughts. 

The entire walk back neither of them uttered a word, preferring to say nothing than potentially start an argument. 

Tord felt bad for Tom. Normally he wouldn't, but when he thought of all the things he's done, he felt really guilty. Especially about the new revelation. Not once did he ever think that Tom could get pregnant, but now that he was - made possible by his experiment on him - he wasn't sure what to think. But something he realized was that this was going to make him a father in less than a year's time. He wasn't ever sure if he'd become a parent, but this was not how he expected it to happen. 

When Tom was returned to his cell he sat on the bed and thought about his situation. 

'what am I supposed to do about this? I don't know even know how to take care of one kid! How am I going to take care of four? This has to be some kind of cruel joke...'   
Suddenly, an image appeared in his mind. It was of himself and Tord was hovering over him with a seductive look in his eyes. He immediately blushed and tried to shove the thought away. But it was to no avail as more of these images of him and Tord flashed through his mind, and then he came to a realization.

These weren't just thoughts, they were memories that were coming back to him. They were fuzzy though, like he wasn't in his right mind when this happened. Nonetheless, he became very flustered when he realized that he and Tord actually had sex together. And he felt stupid for not remembering, frustrated with himself for actually wanting to, 

and...... 

and furious at the Norski for going through with it.

Which left him in his current state now.   
Meaning that Tord was the father.

........

Tom was so overwhelmed by all these thoughts and emotions that tears had gathered in his eyes, and they began streaming down his cheeks. His throat felt so tight and ached badly, and all he could do was curl in on himself and cry. He layed back on the bed and shoved a hand in the inside of his sleeve, then dug his claws into his arm, causing it to bleed.

'I can't stand being here anymore... I need to get out of this place! And if I'm having these kids then there is no way in hell that I'm gonna let them be born in this hellhole...' 

He needed to escape. But if he was going to escape, he needed a plan. A good one at that, and a good escape plan needed some time to flesh out. 

He just hoped it wouldn't take him too long to figure out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while, I'm not sure if I want to continue this story. I might though, but recently I've been doubting if this story is any good. Please let me know if you've been enjoying this so I can have a little bit of encouragement to continue.


End file.
